


You Were Thrown Out

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: WWE AU: normal dudes. sorta. [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3MB, M/M, andrew mclean galloway into those goth looking bros, heath is a kindergarten teacher, hes got kids, hes the funny one of 3mb so fucking its justified, jinder is lowkey a little shit, steve is here a lil, this is just a stupid baby thing, useless bar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: a play off of Matt Hardy Drew Mcintyre feud Chosen One Drew eraand Jeff Hardy taking the belt from Jinder when he came back to Smackdownjinder and drew have gotten thrown out of the bar previously but heath doesn't know so they end up back there facing The New Brood again





	You Were Thrown Out

**Author's Note:**

> is this me tryna say we need a 3MB reunion? yes thats exactly what i want get me a heath heel turn where we get 3MB back but now theyre goth mother fuckers just fucking do it wwe i will pay you money for that shit just get me a goddamn 3MB shirt or something let me relive the most wholesome group that couldve been really cool shield rivals that you turned into jobbers for no good goddamn reason  
> rant over i should probably actually talk about the fic  
> this is literally not at all useful for the plot i just thought it was funny it took me like 30 minutes and it probably sucks its so fucking short enjoy or dont thats cool too it wasnt that effortful i just thought it was kinda dumb and fun

Jeff and Matt were playing nice for a while but now, they had some shit to take care of. They left the counter to some of their other staff for a bit and walked over to 3MB’s table.

 

“I thought I threw you out of here, Andrew McSomething Fucking Whatever the THIRD.” Matt states, arms crossed staring at Drew.

 

“Same to you.” Jeff says, pointing his finger very close to Jinder's face.

 

“What the hell?” Heath says and looks between his two bandmates. “I didn't hear about that when I said we'd be playing here.”

 

Oh no, he's using his Dad Voice™. Andrew and Jinder look at each other Fuck it might be time to come clean.

 

“Alright,” Jinder starts, Andrew is still silent just staring at him with wide eyes. “I apologize for dancing on the counter and scream singing 'Dancing Queen’, BUT, I was like twenty five, I've learned from my mistakes.” Jinder tries to reason.

 

“You’ve been kicked out for seven years?!” Heath yells. He drops his head in his hands and Jinder feels the radiating disappointment.

 

“... I'm sorry for hitting on your brother-in-law.” Drew says in a very small voice.

 

“You hit on Steve!” Jeff fucking yells.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Heath groans. “I am so sorry,” Heath says directing his attention to the bar owners. “I had no idea, goddamn my kindergarten students are better behaved.” Heath finishes with a stunning Dad Glare at Jinder and Andrew.

 

“Please don't throw us out.” Andrew says, dipping his head so his eyes get covered by the brim of his cowboy hat.

 

“We won't.” Matt says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your guys’ performance was great, I loved when you guys covered 'Zombie', but I don't trust you two still.” Matt stops to just glare at Andrew and Jinder

 

Jeff continues for him, “As long as he's here with y'all, you can come back.”

 

“Or else we will DELETE YOU!” Matt takes the conversation back and does his delete motion. This time Jeff joins him because fuck it.

 

Jinder and Drew just nod their understanding and Heath still just looks disappointed.

 

“Good.  Now Andrew.” Jeff says and Andrew's head snaps up to look him in the eye. “Take care of Cyrus, he's a good kid with a great heart, if you hurt him *im just gonna use the characters name now* Luís will rip your heart out your throat and Matt will probably do some weird ritual on it and turn you into a shitty werewolf or something.”

 

“You’ll be so small, a fucking runt wolf, all the other wolves will crush you, you hear me!” Matt says, laughing maniacally.

 

Andrew just nods again, cowboy hat bopping a little, looking vaguely terrified. Jeff leaves grabbing Matt, who is still cackling like a freak, and shoving him back towards the bar counter.

 

“Well, you piece of shit. Ya better not do anything to Cyrus.” Heath says.

 

“He's gonna turn you into a tiny werewolf.” Jinder laughs.

 

“Hey, I'm not finished with you either. What the hell guys!” Heath scolds and Jinder shrinks back down.

 

“Sorry, dad.” Jinder says.

 

“When I tell people I got kids, I don't wanna mean you two goddamn babies.” Heath sighs and takes a long swig of his beer.

 

“Jeez way to kill the buzz.” Jinder says. He dodges Heath's attempt at a punch by hopping out of his chair. “I'm gonna put on 'Dancing Queen’ you can't stop me!” Jinder calls, already halfway to the jukebox.

 

Andrew at least has the decency to look apologetic.

 

“You hit on his husband.” Heath repeats.

 

“Hey, I was really drunk and he was this good looking man with long dark hair, alright!” Andrew defends.

 

“Cyrus has long dark hair, do you perhaps have a _type?”_ Heath questions with a mocking lilt in his voice. Andrew's eyes go wide in realization and his face goes red.

 

He grabs the cowboy hat and covers his whole face with it. Heath laughs loudly at him.

 

“Shut up.” Andrew's muffled voice comes from behind the hat.

 

Jinder is over on the dance floor section dancing to “Dancing Queen” by himself.

 

“C'mon, dumb ass, let's go be dorks with our bro.” Heath says as he drags Andrew with him over to Jinder. Jeff and Matt glare a bit but shake it off. They seem like okay kids now but shit. They really need Heath with them.

**Author's Note:**

> executive decision the rest of the fics while still be second person x reader styles but during dialogue imma just slide in that OC nme because im running out of dumb things to say in the text which is honestly probably better because it was probably annoying any fucking ways i dont know i had nothing else to say


End file.
